


Never Alone

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “Fives- he’s gone, isn’t he?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Never Alone

“Fives- he’s gone, isn’t he?” Echo asks, sitting next to Rex on the ship.

How is he supposed to answer that? How can he tell Echo that one of their own brothers gunned him down in a filthy warehouse on Coruscant? That everyone thought he’d gone defective? Finally, Rex nods. “I’m sorry, vod’ika.”

Echo smiles sadly. “He wouldn’t have let you leave him behind otherwise. He’d have been here.”

Rex’s chest goes tight and hot as he nods. “Yeah, yeah he would have.” He can still feel Fives’ body in his arms, see the light going out of his eyes. “He loved you. There’s nothing he wouldn’t have done to be here.” Besides  _ stay alive _ .

“How long-” Echo’s voice dies out. 

“A couple of months back. He didn’t go down without a fight.” It’s the only thing Rex can think of to say in comfort. Fives had died fighting for what he believed was right, just the same way he’d lived.

“Yeah, that- that sounds like him.” Echo stares at the wall opposite, lost in thought. “Last Domino left standing, then. Never thought it’d be me, you know? Not  _ just _ me, at least. I didn’t- I don’t know how to do this alone.” A lone tear streaks his cheek, and Rex reaches over to pull him tight to his side, careful with how fragile the ARC feels, all skin and bones and nothing left of him. 

“Oh, Ey’ika,” he whispers, closing his eyes as he feels hot tears soaking into his blacks, “You’re not alone, not anymore.” No matter what, he won’t let Echo go on alone.


End file.
